Formidable Unbeatable Triumphant
by the frozen cherry
Summary: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Five drabbles based on five members of the infamous Black Family, please read and review!


_Formidable _

_**1. **__Arousing fear, dread, or alarm_

_**2. **__Inspiring awe, admiration, or wonder__._

_**3. **__Difficult to undertake, surmount, or defeat:_

* * *

><p><span>Bellatrix<span>

She is the eldest of the infamous Black sisters and the oldest Black in that generation. She is the most striking and the most beautiful and doesn't she know it. She walks through the battlefield with the grace and air of confidence which has been ingrained in her since those early days in the black family nursery. Striding forward, people practically throw themselves out of her way as she passes.

She is Bellatrix Black Lestrange, the most feared Death Eater, the Dark Lord's most trusted follower and servant.

Another body falls in a crumpled heap at her feet, which, with a look of utter disgust, she cruelly kicks aside, worthless muggle loving filth, as she makes her way towards the heart of the battle.

She hears the screams of a woman in the distance, who falls to her knees in front of a body, lying spread eagled on the cold ground. A merciless laugh escapes in her excitement as she approaches the woman, who turns to look up at her in fear. Bellatrix smirks as she draws her wand, relashing the power she has over people, the power over life and death.

She is Bellatrix, she is formidable.

* * *

><p><span>Regulus<span>

He looks at the crystal basin imbedded in the rock in front of him. His faithful family house elf had brought him to this god forsaken place. The fake locket had been passed over to the elf, who is under orders to swap it for the real thing. Slowly he picks up the ladle and mentally prepares himself for what he is about to do next.

The Dark Lord is wrong to underestimate the power of normal people. He is too overconfident in his own abilities and brilliance. The Dark Lord thought that no one would discover his secret. However he, Regulus Black, had.

With a shaking hand he spoons the first bit of the potion into his mouth as the house elf stands next to him, begging him not to do this. Regulus swallows another mouthful of the deathly potion, starting to feel its deadly effects, then another and another.

As his wobbly legs give out under him, the inferi come and drag him down to the depths of the lake. He smiles, as he sinks further and further because, he knows that because of him, one day the Dark Lord will fall.

* * *

><p><em><span>Unbeatable<span>_

_Impossible to defeat or surpass_

* * *

><p><span>Narcissa<span>

You should never underestimate a Black, she thinks as she stands in court and describes what it was like to have the Dark Lord as a house guest, an unwanted, terrifying house guest, for the past year. She stands there, her head not bent, as expected, not looking down as the meek ever forgiving wife of the now disgraced Lucius Malfoy.

She stands proud, staring at all her interrogators. She answers all their questions, describing how and why she saved the Potter boy's life. They, the interrogators, are surprised by her reason, maybe she suddenly seems more human to them, not the typical, haughty, pureblood wife. She actually loves her son.

As the Potter boy comes to testify in her defence, an action which shocked the Ministry when they heard his intention, she shoots the interrogators a look of triumph. They may lock up her husband and keep her and her son under observation, but she is Cissa Black and she will come back fighting.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius<span>

One of the biggest mistakes James Potter ever did, was challenge him to a prank war, he thinks as he stands outside the Great Hall at Hogwarts, watching everyone enjoy their feast. His wand is out, ready to provide this evening light entertainment.

Did James really think he was going to beat him with that stupid immature dung bomb stunt her pulled yesterday? He was Sirius Black, the prank master and he was going to win this little war. With a smirk and a flick of his wand, James Potter (much to his horror) is transfigured into a bright pink dress, with magic feather boa, and is now singing opera to the whole student body.

Evans throws him a look of disgust as he slips into the hall unnoticed; everyone else is staring at James in wonder because, would you believe it, he has quite a charming soprano voice. Sirius just grins back at the redhead before helping himself to some pudding. It was James Potter's own fault. He should have thought twice before challenging him to a prank war because, he is Sirius Black and he is unbeatable.

* * *

><p><em><span>Triumphant<span>_

_**1. **__Exulting in success or victory._

_**2. **__Victorious; conquering._

* * *

><p><span>Andromeda<span>

Sometimes she curses that fact that she looks so much like her older sister, her terrifyingly beautiful, insane, now dead, older sister. Now is not one of those occasions where family resemblance is a nuisance; it helps. She looks down her nose at the silly ministry witch and gives her a cold glare. The witch trembles under her gaze appropriately, shuffling bits of paperwork around her desk nervously.

She feels uncontrollable anger filling up inside her. How dare this woman, this Ministry, threaten to take her beloved grandson away from her, the only piece of family she has left? Her daughter and son-in-law did not give up their lives, so some stupid stuck up ministry cow could tell her that she was not a suitable guardian for her grandson.

Apparently it is because his father was a werewolf and he could be dangerous so he should be put in a special home where he can be observed. She had been brought up to hate werewolves and Remus was not the husband she had dreamed about for her daughter but, he had loved her and they had been very happy.

She realised that Harry had put a strong restraining hand on her wrist to prevent her from channelling her older sister and cursing the witch and anyone who stands in her way. The witch finally clears her throat nervously, as Andromeda considers bringing the new Minister for Magic, a close friend of her daughter's, into this mess and tells her that Teddy is free to live with her. Apparently there has been a mix up, though she suspects that Harry's presence and her dark Back looks might have swayed things in their favour. Andromeda Tonks smiles triumphantly as they, her and Harry, who is carrying a sleeping Teddy, leave the Ministry entering into a bright new world.

* * *

><p><strong>Just something small, which has been on my mind for a while. Please review and let me know what you thought!<strong>

**Cherry :)**


End file.
